


Of pin up boys and blond haired pimps

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter grew up in the sleepy town of Hallow creek, filled with bigots and liars. He wants to escape and Draco Malfoy is Harry's ticket out. But can he sell his soul to the devil himself just for a bit of freedom? come ine and find out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Of pin up boys and Blond haired Pimps

Prologue

A.N: *shrug* read and enjoy

*~*~*~*~*~*  
If Lucifer came to you this very minute in his true form and offered you the greatest temptation of your life, would you take it? I think you would, because I did…I knowingly took what I knew would end up being the greatest sin of my life and ran with it…it was so sweetly wrong, the bible said it was wrong, my father’s preaching said it was wrong, and yet it didn’t seem to matter, he had me hooked, baited and mortally chained. 

 

When you imagine Lucifer, in his true form, before the ‘fall’ you think glorious head of silver blond hair, features too perfect to be anything but angelic, and a voice that could bring you to you knees…right? Well the man who always came in at the same exact time each night and sat in the very last booth ‘Mary Lou’s’ diner had to offer resembled that sinfully beautiful angel. He didn’t order anything other than a cup of coffee, hold the sugar and cream and make it very hot. He would sip it while reading some form of newspaper, barely looking like he belonged in the sleepy town of Hollow Creek. 

 

Hollow Creek was a small country town, population? 320…and I was a country boy, a good country boy raised on good old’ country morals and bible livin…my parents where good people, they didn’t believe in anything else except for the teachings of the good book and the sermons Reverend Talland spewed every Sunday mass. They taught me what they knew and expected me to one day marry a sweet Hollow Creek bride and commence an army of future hick babies that would inherit the bigotry and hypocrisy that was taught to me. 

 

In Hollow Creek, blacks were tolerated all but reluctantly, and faggots were bashed on constantly, football was the way of life, and homecoming was always a grand affair. My future, in all its country grandness, was laid out in front of me, a well paved path of hatred and unhappiness awaited me after my last year of high school. 

 

Maybe that’s why when the opportunity came I was so eager to jump on it, maybe he knew that and played on my weakness? 

 

My shift was over, so I gathered my things and headed outside, the air was warm, the scent of rain permeated the warmness, and I had to get home to turn down the patio furniture, since my father was in the next town over handling some farmer business. 

 

I waived goodbye to Sally-Ann as she beeped on her way out to the parking lot, and then made my way to my blue run-down pick up. My sixteenth birthday present, it wasn’t much, but it did what I needed it to do and it was either that or a freaking tractor to work the fields with.

 

I sighed as I threw my apron in the back seat and shoved the key into the ignition, a cool shower and some of my mom’s candied yams sounded like a damned good way to end a night. But as soon as I turned the key, the wheezing and coughing of the engine seemed to shoot that hope right out of the water.

 

“Ah, baby, please don’t do this to me now…” I hopelessly pleaded, my hand turned the key off, and I counted to twenty and then turned it again. I was greeted with the same disparaging coughs of a dieing engine.

 

“Fuck…” my hands roughly made contact with the steering wheel and I cursed again as I unbuckled my seatbelt and popped the hood open. Please dear heaven let me be able to fix it, I inwardly prayed as I jumped out to go check out the problem. 

A smoking engine was never a good sign, and mine was smoking chimneys; I found myself cursing once more, running my fingers through my hair as was habit when I got frustrated. My eyes strayed to my Wal-mart wrist watch, and sighed as I saw the time, it was almost midnight and if I decided to walk home I wouldn’t get their until maybe one thirty, but then again what choice did I have? Mary Lou’s was closed, no one was around and the closet thing to a gas station wasn’t for miles away. 

 

“This sucks” I slammed the hood shut and dejectedly and made my way to the passenger door after grabbing my keys from the ignition, I picked up my book bag and closed the door. I didn’t mind walking, because although Hallow creek was a sleepy town of rednecks and short brained bigots, it wasn’t as dangerous as those city streets I heard about from Weasley twins, who had spent a summer in Los Angeles and had come back home with stories of loose girls with watermelons sized breasts. 

 

I made my way down the dark road and began an even step trek home, I was shit-assed tired and yet I felt slightly energized, either by nerves of something else. I was making good time and covering enough road, until I felt the first ran drop and my foul mood from before surfaced ten folds. It started off as a sprinkle and then a drenching downpour that had me running. 

 

I saw the high beams of a car and stopped, I brushed my drenched hair out of my eyes and made a stuck out my thumb, dumb idea for me to do, but it was either that or stay out in the rain like an idiot. The car sped to a stop a little ahead of me and I thanked god for small favors before I ran to it. 

~*~*~*~*~*

A.N: Thanks for stopping by! Tell me what you think please.


End file.
